Freshman Roommates
by Nana'sTeaParty
Summary: "I think he's like, really into Dungeons and Dragons."  The story of Sam's first and only hunt while at Stanford, told from the perspective of his freshman roommate.  Pre-series.


"I thought college food was supposed to be better than high school. Hey Dave!"

"Hey. Jeremy, I don't think you've met Melissa. I met her in my History of Women class."

"Hi Melissa. Don't let Dave fool you. He's not sensitive, he's just in that class to pick-up chicks."

"That's okay. I'm just in that class to pick-up guys who're there to pick-up chicks. Lynsi's the only one there to learn." Lynsi barely acknowledged her presence, turning a page in her book.

"Guess it all works out then." Jeremy scooted around the table to make room for Dave and Melissa to settle in between him and Lynsi.

"So who are we missing?" Melissa asked, opening her pudding cup and beginning to eat it first, ignoring the chicken salad on her plate. "Lyns, is Hsiu Mei coming?"

Lynsi looked from her brightly-covered paperback and pushed her pink plastic glasses up her nose. "No, she's eating with the other Asians. She says speaking English during lunch gives her migraines."

"Sam should be here soon."

Dave tore his eyes away from Melissa, who was licking pudding off the foil wrapper. "So we're finally going to meet your giant roommate?"

"Heh yeah, he should be here soon. He's finishing up at the library."

"Finishing doing what? Who studies during the first month of classes?" Lynsi, who was in fact doing her school reading, said nothing, and flipped another page.

"So what's your roommate like?" Melissa asked around a mouth full of chocolate. Her roommate was a stocky girl on the rugby team who blasted rock music in her headphones when she thought Melissa was talking too much. Melissa didn't mind. She just talked louder.

"He's alright. Freaking tall. He had to take the top bunk. Seems like a good guy. Though I think he's a little too into, like, Dungeons and Dragons or something."

Dave snorted a little around his burger. "What, does he wear a cape?"

Jeremy laughed, and rubbed the back of his hair. "No, at least not around me. But he has these weird necklaces, like charm things, all around. And he asked me not to move his 'hex bags.'" He air-quoted and raised his eyebrows at his friends. "A little _too _into it."

He let Dave and Melissa laugh for a moment, Dave commenting "sounds like a nut job" before shushing them with a wave of his hand. "Yeah, yeah. But, no, he's really a good guy. Just kind of a nerd. You'll like him."

"He's been trained in military hand-to-hand combat." Everyone turned to stare at Lynsi, who didn't look up until she noticed the attention and looked up. "Your roommate. He's tall, longish brown hair, muscles, right? He is familiar with military fighting techniques." They continued to stare at her, so she sighed and continued. "I saw him break up a fight in the quad. He was very efficient."

Dave frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but Melissa butted in crowing "efficient, eh Lyns? Must have been a sight to hold your attention, eh." She reached across the table to pull down the book Lynsi had hiked up further to cover her blush.

"Stop Melissa. You'll make me lose my place. It was just an observation."

"Uh huh. Oh, I think I see him. Skyscraper, ten o'clock."

"Yeah, that's him." Jeremy stopped poking at his plastic-tasting macaroni and waved his roommate over. "Sam, over here!"

"What a cutie, no wonder you like him Lyns." Lynsi and Dave glared at her in tandem.

Everyone watched the tall man make his way over, dressed in faded jeans and grey hoodie, backpack dangling off one shoulder. He smiled when he saw Jeremy and made his way to the table. "Hey man."

As Sam set his salad down and took the seat next to Jeremy, his roommate gave a round of introductions. "Sam, this is Dave, Melissa, and Lynsi."

"Sam Winchester. Nice to meet you guys."

"How was the library?"

"About as exciting as you'd expect."

"What's your major Sam?"

"History pre-law."

"And you have to study at the library already? My classes have barely finished handing out syllabi."

"Aha, I like to get things done early, I guess. But I was…"

"Oh crap." Melissa interrupted, looking at the bag at her feet, and then at her watch. "I need to go in a couple minutes. I'm gonna have to swing by Fuller and pick up my notebook before Chem."

"You live in Fuller?"

"Yeah, and it's super out of my way."

"I've heard there have been some strange things going on there."

"Oh, did you hear about all the chairs in the basement commons getting glued to the ceiling? Because that was hilarious. Someone totally got suspended over it though."

Sam leaned forward towards Melissa. "I've heard there have been a lot of electrical malfunctions lately. Have you noticed any?"

"Electrical malfunctions?"

"Yeah. Lights flickering, TVs turning on and off. Things like that."

"Mm, not really. I mean, they have that shitty fluorescent lighting in the hallway, but that's always flickering."

"How about cold spots? Especially near the fifth floor."

"Can't say that I've noticed any."

Sam leaned back and started eating his salad. The entire table stared at him strangely.

"Oh!" Melissa pointed at him. "You're talking about the hauntings aren't you!" She slapped the table. "The Briggs ghost!"

Sam laughed, smiling and showing dimples. "Yeah, you've heard the story?"

"Of course, the RAs love to scare the freshies with it. You're into that kinda thing huh?"

"Yeah, kind of a hobby of mine."

"Well, I gotta go, but I'll tell you the story sometime." She stood, grabbing her bag, and winked at Sam. "Come on Dave, walk with me back to the dorm."

Dave glared at Sam a bit, and guided Melissa away with a hand on her back. "We'll see you later guys."

Once they were out of earshot, Melissa glanced back to see Sam and Jeremy talking, Lynsi still surreptitiously eyeing Sam over her book. "That guy is a little strange. Cute, but strange."

Dave looked annoyed. "Let's just get your book Mel. Come on."


End file.
